beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 26
Tsubasa Flies Into The Dark (Japanese: 闇に舞う翼 Tsubasa, Dancing In The Darkness) is the 26th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion and the 180th episode of the Beyblade anime. It aired September 27, 2009 in Japan and on September 19, 2010 in the United States. This episode features Earth Eagle 145WD. Plot Dark Nebula are searching for strong opponents in order to give their energy to Ryuga. A Beyblade tournament where the winner will earn 20,000 Beypoints is commencing. Doji and Yu watch the battle. All the competitors go head-to-head when they all launch their Beys at the same time. One competitor, Kumade Kumasuke launches his Bey with such force, he's determined to beat all of them in one shot. Yu just thinks the tournament is a waste of time and only wants strong opponents. While the other Bladers decide to team up against Kumade. Out of nowhere, a Bey comes flying down on them. The Bey hits all the Beys and wins the tournament. Doji and Yu are surprised at this Blader with such incredible power. The Blader reveals himself to be Tsubasa Otori. He tells everyone in the arena that Kumade is a member of Dark Nebula, surprising the crowd. Outside of the tournament, Gingka sees the news that Tsubasa won the tournament. Gingka is happy for him and remembers how they battles before. He knows Tsubasa hid his true battle and the next time they battle he'll know Tsubasa's real power. He then gets challnged by a group of kids who want to battle him and whoever wins gets 50 Beypoints. Gingka accepts and they battle. Meanwhile, Doji and Yu discuss this Tsubasa and how he could have won. Doji thinks he could be a great addiiton to the team while Yu does not think he's so tough. Just then, on their security camera they see Tsubasa walking through the Dark Nebula HQ. Yu suggests they gets the Elite Squad of Bladers to stop him, but Doji thinks they should leave him alone. Doji tells Merci to gather any information on Tusbasa including his birth place, favorite foods etc. This way they will know information on the mysterious Tsubasa. Tsubasa reveals himself to Doji and Yu. Doji asks what does he wants. Tsubasa tells him that he merely wants to "sell" his power to them for a price. Meaning, he wants to join Dark Nebula so he can help them with his power. Doji tells him that they aren't hiring at the moment and tells him to leave. However, Tsubasa states that with his power he could be a very great use to Dark Nebula. Doji accepts this but in order to become a member, he must defeat another member of Dark Nebula. They bring him to the Kumade Brothers who are his opponents. The brothers swear to defeat Tsubasa for defeating their older brother, Kumade. Merci tells Doji he could not find any information except information on his Bey and apologizes. Although it's three against one, Tsubasa is confident and battles. His Earth Eagle fights swiftly and knock out the 3 Beys instanly. Although he won, Tsubasa wants another battle. He suggest Ryuga but Yu declines as he isn't worth it. Yu decides to battle him instead and show him that he isn't that powerful. Yu's Flame Libra tries to defeat Tsubasa's Eagle. With a multitude of special moves, it looks like Tsubasa is losing. However, Tsubasa states that anything Yu throws at him, won't affect him. Eagle fights back and rams down Libra. Tsubasa is the winner. Doji accepts him in Dark Nebula but tells him that he must follow the orders and due to Doji's new coat filled with water due to Tsubasa's special move, money will come out of Tsubasa's first paycheck. Tsubasa states he is just happy to be in and walks away out of Dark Nebula. There goes the mysterious Tsubasa. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Tsubasa Otori *Doji *Yu Tendo *Merci *Kumade Brothers (Debut) Beyblades *Earth Eagle 145WD (Featured Bey) *Flame Libra T125ES *Rock Orso D125B (Debut) Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion